Ulrich X Odd: The Switch
by lyokoyaoi
Summary: "A Yaoi story that goes along with what happened in season 3's "Nobody in particular". It takes place after season 4. No XANA, Ulrich and Odd are a couple, and now there is yummy yaoi inside. It's not finished, and is on hiatus indefinitely. If you want to take over PM me


Ulrich X Odd: The Switch

"Hey Odd, guess what I found!" Said Ulrich, as he walked into the dorm.

"The pics Yumi has been blackmailing us with of us kissing?" He guessed.

"No, even better. It's the codes Jeremie made when he tried sending me to sector 5 and split my body, and the codes for fusing the soul and body are on the back! Do you know what we could do with this, now that XANA is gone, and we both can use the Supercomputer?"

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Odd.

"That depends. Are you thinking that we use these codes to split ourselves from our bodies and switch places? 'Cause that's what I'm thinking."

"Actually, I was thinking we split ourselves, but go back to our bodies, except when we're alone, and then we switch bodies and make out and have sex. Wouldn't it be amazing to kiss yourself?"

"You're right Odd, your idea IS better. But that's what I love about you, your creativity. Shall we go then?"

"What, now? I have to finish my report for Mrs. Hertz or she's gonna give me another detention."

"Yes, now, I don't want to wait, and what difference does it make? You can do that when we get back."

"Alright, let's go."

And so Ulrich and Odd proceeded to the factory. Once they boarded the elevator, Ulrich said,

"Odd, you go turn the supercomputer on, and then head to the scanner room. I'll start typing in your codes for what we're about to do."

"Right," Said Odd, as they arrived in the lab, "When I'm out I'll wait for you to devirtualize my body, then I'll come back up and join you."

"Ok." Said Ulrich, "I'll see you later, honey."

"You'd better" replied Odd.

As Ulrich walked over to the chair, Odd pressed the down button and disappeared.

BZZZ, BZZZ, vibrated Ulrich's phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm starting it up now, Ulrich" came Odd's voice from the other end, as the monitor started to glow.

"Ok, it's working, go on up to the scanners and I'll start the process." Said Ulrich

"On it. See you in a few." Replied Odd

Ulrich started entering the flawed data into the computer, as Odd stepped into his scanner.

"Did it hurt?" Asked Odd.

"No, you don't even notice the change." Said Ulrich, trying to ease Odd's nerves. "Ok, here we go. Transfer, Odd."

The scanner doors closed.

"Scanner, Odd."

The white bar of the scanner rose up and then settled down again.

"Virtualization."

Like before, nothing happened. But after 5 minutes, the scanner doors opened, and a disembodied Odd stepped out. Ulrich saw the doors, and then noticed Odd's form laying motionless n sector 5.

"Odd, Stay in the scanner room. I'm devirtualizing your body now. Materialization, Odd."

The scanner whirred again, and Odd's body fell out. But something was wrong. The eyes were open, and it's wasn't moving.

"Oh my god, I'm dead!" Said Odd, frozen with Panic.

"Odd, Get in your body and talk to me!" Yelled Ulrich.

Hearing Ulrich's voice snapped Odd out of his panic, and he touched his body's face, and was pulled inside.

"Whoa, that was weird." Muttered Odd. "Hey Ulrich, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you Odd. Everything alright now?"

"Yeah, now. I was shocked because my body was dead, but then I touched it and now it's alive… it's all so weird." He said, as he climbed up the ladder into the Lab. "So, now it's your turn, huh?"

"Yup. I never thought I would go through this again. Follow the codes EXACTLY Odd, We don't want any unintentional mistakes."

"Yes, sir" replied Odd, with a salute.

As Ulrich climbed down into the scanner room and got into a scanner, Odd followed the same codes and process until Ulrich's body was devirtualized, and they both met up in the elevator. After the elevator reached ground level and they got out, Odd asked,

"Back to school then?"

"Step out of your body first, I want to see something," replied Ulrich

"How do I do that?"

"You imaging walking forward, but don't move your feet. Trust me, it's easy once you get the hang of it."

"Ok, I'll try."

Odd's face scrunched up in concentration, then, without warning, his body collapsed right in front of Ulrich. Ulrich, seeing as how Odd had stepped out of his body, lay down next to Odd's body, and then stepped out of his. As he expected, he could see Odd right above his body.

"Ulrich?" Odd said, with a worried look on his face.

"Yes Odd?" Replied Ulrich.

"Do our bodies DIE when we step out of them? And how can we see each other?"

"As for your first question, well, do you remember what Jeremie said, about our bodies not being able to do anything while our minds are out of them?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it turns out; they can't live without our minds. So, yes, our bodies are dead, basically empty shells if we're not in them. As for your second question, I think that we can see each other because we are exactly the same now, just active consciousnesses, and it's just like we are the same and can see each other when we're in our bodies. Now, remember your idea about switching bodies?"

"Yeah…?"

"I'll race you home!" Ulrich said, as he "jumped" into Odd's body and raced up the stairs, heading for the sewer entrance.

"No fair!" Odd yelled, as he ran in Ulrich's body after his own.

"Loser has to be on bottom!" Came a shout from ahead. Ulrich was just getting on his board and racing back.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" muttered Odd. He hopped on his skateboard and raced after Ulrich, building momentum with the extra muscle on Ulrich's body. Before long, Odd had caught up with Ulrich, and with a few quick kicks, started to pull ahead.

_Does this mean I'm going to be bottom, or is Ulrich? This is so confusing. _Thought Odd.

After a minute more, Odd was pulling up to the forest entrance, with Ulrich a couple hundred feet behind.

"C'mon, UKE!"

"Oh, SHUT UP, ODD!

After Odd and Ulrich got back to their room, they began to undress each other. They went extra slow, examining every part of their bodies, something they could never do before.

"So THAT's what the underside of my dick looks like…" commented Ulrich.

"It is quite magnificent, isn't it?" replied Odd

As it turned out, Odd was an inch and a half bigger than Ulrich, so it was partly a good thing that he was in Ulrich's body, topping. Ulrich bent over Odd's bed as he waited for Odd to stretch him. Odd came over and kneeled down behind his body, lubed his body's hole, and inserted a finger into its rectum.

"Ahh!" Cried Ulrich.

"Oh man, my ass is going to hurt in the morning." Said Odd, as he inserted a second finger, and began to do a scissoring motion with them. He soon entered a third, and began rubbing the "sweet spot" he always aimed for.

After he was done stretching, he coated Ulrich's penis with lube, and inserted it into his body's hole.

"AH ODD!" Cried Ulrich again, as Odd began massaging the sweet spot and sending Ulrich into waves of bliss.

Odd went slow, but started going faster and faster, until he was close to orgasming. He pulled out, because he knew how uncomfortable it is to have cum inside.

"Ulrich, I'm gonna CUM!" He yelled, as he blew Ulrich's load all over his body's back.

"AHH Odd me TOO! Shouted Ulrich, as he shot all over Odd's bed.

"Ulrich, Odd, What's going on in there?" came a shout from outside the door.

"Oh shit, Jim!" Whispered Odd.

"Oh sure, now you whisper," Said Ulrich. "Stay here and clean up, I'll take care of him." After Ulrich exited Odd's body, he walked through the door and overshadowed Jim. Ulrich led him back to his own room before exiting and going back to the dorm.

After He heard Jim walk away, Odd exited Ulrich's body, and took back possession of his own. Then he lifted up Ulrich's body and set it on Ulrich's Bed. He closed it's eyes, and then began to clean up the room. He took his blanket off his bed, and wiped himself off with it like a towel. As he was cleaning up, Ulrich took control of his body again, and moved in behind Odd.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" He said, curling his arms around Odd.

"Yes, I know. But thanks for reminding me. So, how did if feel, being fucked by your own body?" He asked, turning to look into the beautiful, emerald orbs Ulrich had as eyes. "Because I'll tell you one thing, I can't remember the last time my ass hurt this bad. I'm afraid to go sit down. Not that I can do that right now anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because you blew my load all over my bed, jerkface. Now I have to go wash these sheets. Plus your body's load is all over my back, so I'm probably going to go take a shower while the sheets wash. But I'll tell you one thing, having sex in your body was the most exhilarating sensation I've ever felt. We'll have to do that again tomorrow, but I have a lot to do tonight. Unless you want to go wash my sheets so I can finish that essay, which means I won't get detention, and we can do this again right after class."

"Ok, I will. But next time? We go to the Hermitage."

"Good idea. I don't want to be caught by Jim again."

"Yeah, it sucks being in his body. He's go so many aches and pains. It's no wonder he's always crabby."

They shared a laugh at that.

"Now can I work on my essay?"

"Why are you so interested in that? You never want to do homework."

"Remember how we had to choose a topic for our Essay, cloning or global warming?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I took a different, but related, route on cloning. I'm reseaching my thesis that two Sperm cells, from two men, could have the DNA worked together to form the same genetic chain reaction that happens when a sperm cell meets an egg cell. That it's possible for two gay men to make a child, with some help from science."

"Odd, that's brilliant! How did you come up with that?" asked Ulrich, shocked.

"It's an idea I've had for a while now, and I've been discussing it with Jeremie, and I was going to tell you about it if it turned out I was right. Because then, when we get older, we could have a kid of our own. And everyone will know the name Odd Della Robbia Those that knew me will know I was not just a slacker. They'll know I was a BRILLIANT slacker."

"Odd?"

"Yes Ulrich?"

"You're Crazy."

"Aww, thanks, I love you too."

After Odd left the room to wash up, Ulrich took some time to look over Odd's notes. Surprisingly, he was quite impressed by his roommate's work.

_Hang on a sec…_ Ulrich thought, an idea forming in his head.

Ulrich got out his laptop and found a flaw in Odd's Work. The joining of an egg and sperm cell start a chain reaction, which doesn't happen with two sperm cells.

_Which must be the answer that he was looking for. _He thought. _But if you fuse them in the supercomputer scanners, like what happened with Odd and kiwi, could that be the answer?_

Ulrich, excited by his discovery, closed up his laptop and ran to Jeremies room. He knocked on the door, which was promptly answered by Jeremie.

"Ulrich, what are you doing here?"

"I had a brilliant idea I just had to run by you. You know of Odd's recent work?"

"How could I not? He's finally interested in science."

"Well, I think I found the solution to his work. Can you build a mini-scanner?"

"Probably, but what for?"

Ulrich Explained his idea, and Jeremie's eyes got big as he realized the possibilities.

"That won't work, but you're on the right track."

Ulrich was puzzled. "It won't? Why not?"

"The answer is simple. You don't age in a digital universe. You could fuse the cells together in a scanner and send them somewhere, but that won't make them grow. You'd need a kind of pod, with a substitute for embryonic fluid, and then use the fusion property of the scanners to make them, well, fuse.

"Can you build something like that?"

"I can try. I need a new project since we're done with lyoko"

"Excellent. I'll tell Odd."

Ulrich went back to his room to tell Odd about his idea, brimming with excitement.

As Ulrich waited for Odd to come back, he decided to take a few minutes to explore his body. He undressed himself, and rubbed his dick just enough to get an erection before stepping out. As he stood over his body, he finally saw what all the girls, and apparently some guys, liked about him. He was bending down to take a closer look at his cock when Odd walked.

"Hey Ulri….Uh oh." Said Odd.

Ulrich touched his body's cheek and took control of it again.

"It's ok Odd, I was just admiring your view. I have to say, I like it better looking at it than from it…"

SLAP!

"Don't EVER do that to me again Ulrich!" Yelled Odd.

"Fine! I just wanted to see… Sorry." He said, rubbing his cheek. For someone so scraw…svelte, Odd sure did hit hard.

"It's ok, you just scared me. AGAIN."

"Right. Do you want to fuck again?"

"Sure, but this time, YOU'RE bottoming. My ass is KILLING me."

"Uhhhh… I don't know if I can handle that monster…"

"Don't worry Babe, I'll go easy. "Besides, If you hadn't gotten in my body on the way back, you would have been bottom last time. So fair is fair."

"Fine, if fair is fair, we switch bodies again, and YOU get to get fucked by your monster of a cock.

Odd grinned at that.

"Alright."


End file.
